Jose Gonzales
, and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures]] Jose Gonzales Jr. is a main character in Sibling Rivalries, and a minor character in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and Cletus Comics. He also makes a cameo appearance in the Christopher Turner comic "New Friends, Old Problems". He is the younger brother of Joel Gonzales, and claims that he is the favorite out of both of them. He also plays football, although it is yet to be seen in Sibling Rivalries. In Vancouver Stories, however, he is on the Vancouver Vultures football team, and has #6 on his jersey. He was Jason Parker's backup wide reciever in 2011. Although his brother betrayed the McReary family, Jose does not approve of any of his evilness, and tells him from time to time that he should actually respect them. Despite Joel's hatred toward them, Jose remains friends with them, and he still hangs out with them, as he helps them on their diamond-stealing mission (which is now non-canon, however), attends their New Years party, and many more. Jose even votes for Packie as school president of Wisconsin Elementary School in Patrick McReary: School President, much to Joel's annoyance, since Jose was supposed to vote for him instead. Despite their ups and downs, Joel says he still loves Jose with all of his heart, and will protect him no matter what, even though Jose constantly annoys him, and refuses to help Joel with his evil schemes against the McReary siblings. Trivia * Jose bears a similar resemblance to Dimitri Rascalov. * For a while, Jose Gonzales, along with Salvador Martinez, were the only two non-protagonists besides Packie's siblings whose exact birthdates were revealed, until birth dates were created for the rest of the SR characters in September 2015. * As of Season 4, Jose's hairstyle has been changed, being similar to that of Salvador Real's. Before "Field Trip Gone Wrong!", his hair appeared slightly messier. * Jose Gonzales is the author's favorite character of the series, besides the McReary-Wilson Family and Jason Parker. Because of this, he tries to give Jose more appearances in the series. * Jose's nickname was supposed to be "Little Jose", but it had only been used once in the series, by Joel in his debut appearance. * In his first appearance, Jose had a small villain role, but in his appearances after, his character was changed from an antagonist to a good character. Jose shows distaste for evil, and sides with the McReary siblings whenever Joel attempts a scheme. Although Jose and Packie always bust Joel, Jose still shows love to his big brother, and hopes that Joel loves him too. This is shown more in the comics from mid-Season 4. * The only comics that Jose appears without his brother are "Diamonds in the Rough", "The McRearys' Halloween Special!" (although it was only a Halloween decoration and wasn't actually him), "Happy New Year!", "Field Trip Gone Wrong!", "House Party", "Wouldn't It Be Nice?", "Straight Outta Green Bay", and "Uncle Cameron Moves In", although in every comic listed except for "The McRearys' Halloween Special!", "Field Trip Gone Wrong!", and "House Party", Joel is mentioned by either him or other characters. * Jose is a Junior (he was named after his father), which is weird since Joel was born before him. * Jose had a perfect record of appearing in every Season 5 comic, being the only character besides the five McReary siblings to do so. ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) * Gonzales Vs. McReary (first appearance) * Diamonds in the Rough * The Curse of the Milderbeast (cameo) * Locker 239 (non-speaking cameo) * San Salvador's Story (speaking cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) * The McRearys' Halloween Special! (appears as a Halloween decoration) * Happy New Year! * Do You Get The Message? (mentioned only) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Field Trip Gone Wrong! * Patrick McReary: School President * House Party (non-speaking cameo) * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (speaking cameo) * The Amnesia Act of 2015 ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Trading Places * A Christmas Story * Straight Outta Green Bay (cameo) * Best Frenemies * Uncle Cameron Moves In (speaking cameo) * The Lockdown (non-speaking cameo) * Satellite Screw-Up * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (speaking cameo, as "Darth Jose") ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Great Balls of Paint * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero * Brothers For Life Total Number of Series Appearances: 23 Other Appearances ;Cletus Comics * Cletus and the Diamond Deal (first appearance/speaking cameo) Navigation Appearances Category:Characters Category:Football Players Category:Characters Who suffered the extreme shortage of Peanut Butter Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Kids